


Growing Strong as the Winter Comes

by Justletmein



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Olenna is a boss ass bitch, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justletmein/pseuds/Justletmein
Summary: Since she was a little girl, Sansa had always dreamed of the day when she’d marry her soulmate. Of course, as she grew up, she learned that most soulmates never even met. First, because not everyone had the chance of having their own house words nor even their own heraldry, like it was the case of the wildlings and peasants, and in the case of bastards, even if they were from a noble family, it was sometimes difficult to know. Secondly, and maybe most important, even though soulmates were blessed and protected by the Old Gods and the New, most families ignored their markings (if any) in order to marry who was politically convenient.





	Growing Strong as the Winter Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TameAVagrantLion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TameAVagrantLion/gifts).



> Hi! For this story we will have to go a little back in time, as it is set between the first and fourth season.
> 
> Thanks to TameAVagrantLion for beta reading this first!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> For the house words and heraldry reference:

Since she was a little girl, Sansa had always dreamed of the day when she’d marry her soulmate. Of course, as she grew up, she learned that most soulmates never even met. First, because not everyone had the chance of having their own house words nor even their own heraldry, like it was the case of the wildlings and peasants, and in the case of bastards, even if they were from a noble family, it was sometimes difficult to know. Secondly, and maybe most important, even though soulmates were blessed and protected by the Old Gods and the New, most families ignored their markings (if any) in order to marry who was politically convenient.

But who could blame her? Her own parents were the perfect example of a soulmates love story come true. After her flowering, Catelyn Tully showed her words proudly. “Winter is Coming” was carefully written on her wrist and everyone was convinced that her arranged marriage with Brandon Stark was meant to be. However, he never showed the words, and after he died, it was revealed that his brother, Eddard Stark, was the one who had “Family, Duty, Honor” written on his back. The decision was clear. They were reluctant, but once married, they became one of the strongest couples of Winterfell or even the whole Seven Kingdoms.

She could only hope that her fate would be the same. And when she first met Joffrey Baratheon, all she could think was how much she wanted to wake up and find “Ours is the Fury” written on her skin. Yes, they weren’t the most appealing words, but it wouldn’t matter once she married the handsome future king.

However, the more time she spent of King’s Landing, the more she knew how wrong she was. Instead, she began praying to never have those words nor the Lannister’s. All she wanted was to find her soulmate to be freed from marrying that monster or if not, at least to never flower at all. That last wish couldn’t come true.

“Growing Strong”. She heard before that Renly Baratheon had those same words written clearly on his chest and he was married to Margaery Tyrell not the least. Another perfect match. She knew it wouldn’t be easy to escape from the Lannister’s claws, but if she could find a Tyrell with her words there was nothing they could do. But that didn’t stop her from being scared anyway.

On more than one occasion she had the chance to see how Jaime Lannister had a strange drawing on his right hand, which was pretty difficult to distinguish under the cuts that covered his skin. She was almost sure that there were suns and moons drawn… which meant heraldry, probably from a house not considered enough for a Lannister to pursue. She could almost swear she saw Cersei smile when rumors that he lost his hand arrived.

Anyway, she already had her suspect: Ser Loras Tyrell. Since the moment she laid eyes on him during the Hand's tournament, where he even gave a rose to her, she should have known they were meant to be. How couldn’t she notice before? However, when he arrived with his sister, he seemed to have no interest in her at all. But he had to have her words written somewhere! Or at least, that was what she tried to believe. And it was difficult not to, as Margaery was so eager with the idea of their union. That had to mean something… or it was just that Margaery being too kind.

It was difficult not to become her friend, and she surely was the best friend she ever had since she arrived in King’s Landing and what’s more, she couldn’t remember feeling that close to anyone even when she lived in Winterfell. There was something about her, the way she always smiled and laughed or how her eyes were always so bright and full of life. It was almost hypnotic at some point and maybe that was the reason why she told them all she knew about Joffrey. She may have been glad of not having to marry him anymore, but she didn’t wish that luck to anyone… very least to Margaery, who still seemed more worried about making her feel better about her own marriage arrangements.

“Some women like tall men, some like short men, some like hairy men and some like bald men. Gentle men, rough men, ugly men, pretty men, pretty girls... Most women don't know what they like until they've tried it, and sadly so many of us get to try so little before we're old and grey” Smiled the Tyrell girl as they walked through the gardens.

“Pretty girls?” She couldn’t help but repeat.

“Tell me, if you had to choose between marrying Tyrion and me, who would it be?”

“That’s an easy question as I really hate Lannisters and he is… you know…”

“Well, fair enough. What about if you had to choose between marrying Loras and me?” She should have known the answer, she was so sure that Loras was her soulmate before, but instead she couldn’t help but blush.

Margaery didn’t said anything about it, she just smiled as she did whenever she achieved her objective.

Sansa didn’t dare to ask but her mind never stopped thinking about it. There were a lot of things she couldn’t understand yet, but this was something she realized the day of Margaery’s wedding, where she found herself crying. Her chest didn’t hurt that much during her own wedding to Tyrion Lannister, who against all odds showed that he cared for her. She couldn’t bare it. But then something unexpected happened and Joffrey fell purple faced on the ground.

Accusations flew back and forward, Cersei Lannister was specially mad. But then, silently and always so full of grace, Olenna Tyrell stood up and walked till she positioned herself in the middle of the scene. Right next to Joffrey’s growing cold body.

“It was an act of the Gods.” She declared, making everyone silence.

“Have you lost your mind?” Roared Cersei, more menacing than never with her bloodshot eyes.

“My granddaughter was meant to be your Queen, but her soul was already promised to another soul. It’s clear that the only way to accomplish both had to be this one.” She spoke to the people, clearly ignoring the Lannister’s rage. “Now it’s time of change, and every big change needs sacrifice to be made.”

“If that’s so, who is meant to marry the Queen?” Sansa had to admit that there couldn’t be anything funnier than Cersei’s face the moment she heard those words and similar coming from the crowd. No-one seemed to question that Margaery was now the Queen, and the idea of the Gods will behind Joffrey’s sudden death seemed more and more convincing as the rumors began to spread.

Olenna smiled confidently and turned, walking directly to her while reaching out for her hand.

“Care to show us what is written on your shoulder?” Without finishing to understand, Sansa obeyed and showed her words. It couldn’t be possible… She was sure of that, but then, she noticed Loras little smile as his sister stepped to the front. Her attention turned to her, just in time to receive a soft smile.

“Sorry for keeping it hidden.” She whispered, collecting her hair and turning to show how, on the back of her neck, a promise was written.

Everyone cheered, even more when Cersei had to be taken by the guards. Tyrion agreed to dissolve their marriage.

“Even I wouldn’t dare to go against the Gods wishes.” He said sharing a smile with Olenna.

“I didn’t know your grandmother was so religious.” Sansa whispered to her soon to be wife, as crazy as that may sound.

“Oh, she isn’t.” Margaery smiled and the truth finally hit Sansa.

“You both were lucky that you didn’t have your words written on your inner thighs like Loras.” Commented Olenna amused.

“Really?” Asked the Stark, deciding that later she would ask her fiancée about how they accomplished to kill the king. Poison, probably.

“Yes, but I must say that it’s the best place for something as ‘Ours is the Fury’.” Explained the old woman, laughing at Sansa’s amazed face.

It was truly a wonderful party, but nothing compared to her own wedding. Maybe she had lost her parents, but at least she was able to get in touch with her brothers and sister. After all that she had been through, she was finally certain that with Margaery ruling by her side, they’d be strong and ready for whatever it may come.

**Author's Note:**

> House words and heraldry:  
> * House Baratheon - Ours is the Fury  
> * House Lannister - Hear Me Roar!  
> * House Stark - Winter is Coming  
> * House Tarth  
>   
> * House Tully - Family, Duty, Honor  
> * House Tyrell - Growing Strong
> 
> Please let me know what you think :D


End file.
